Dark Reflections
by DanielNieves
Summary: AU Season 7 from the episode Beneath You. While Buffy and Spike work through their issues caused by their abusive relationship, the Council believes that Buffy would be incompetent in the upcoming war against the First. A man awakes from a coma only to fi
1. Chapter 1

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Reflections

Chapter One: Stricken

The church was eerily silent, giving no indication to the vampire and Slayer inside. The only thing that gave it away was the dim light protruding through the windows silently. Vampire activity had not been sighted today so the Slayer took time to try to understand the insanity that was plaguing her old vampire lover. Since his return he had been talking to the unseen, making no sense in what he said or did. The Slayer's confusion betrayed her, and straight up frustrated the hell out of her.

What was going on with Spike? She asked herself. She wasn't sure if she should be mad or sympathetic during today's display of insanity. He had attacked Anya when she had sensed something in him, and then made fun of his attempted rape as if it was something to joke about.

Had to be me to fuck an insane vampire, just the thing I needed, first with the souled, brooding bastard named Angel, who stalked more than he actually talked, then left me because he thought it was the right thing to do. Parker, God, just what she needed after losing Angel, a freaking one night stand, and she had liked him. Guess I wasn't good enough in bed… Riley had brought me the passion I needed, someone who utterly adored me, but having sex with him was like fucking a priest. If he wasn't worshipping the hell out of her, they would have sex for like two minutes and he sounded like he was speaking in tongues. Sorry, guys who moan more than me is a definite turn off. Buffy thought as she stared at Spike quizzically.

Then there was Spike… And he just fucking takes the cake. First he wants to kill me, then I'm beating the crap out of him, then he freaking tells me about Captain Cardboard and his vampire sluts…Did I seriously call him Captain Cardboard in my mind…ha…Then Spike kidnaps me and confesses his eternal love in front of his ex and current girlfriend, and later on gets someone to make a robot who is identical to me so he can fuck it… That was downright creepy…

Spike hid in the shadows, a stricken look on his face, his face was twisted in sorrow as he fought something only he knew, and Anya.

Buffy smiled suddenly. She remembered the time Glory had tortured Spike on information on the key, how she had brutally attacked him and nearly dusted him, yet he had not opened his mouth, except maybe to say something sarcastic and snarky. Then he thought Buffy was the Buffybot and confessed how he would never let anything hurt Buffy or Dawn, because he never wanted to see that much hurt on her face.

I died, came back from the dead, start hanging out with Spike, and suddenly I'm making out with him after Mr. Musically Talented was defeated, I deny any feelings toward him, and hey I'm making out with him again, using excuses afterwards. God, how much that must of hurt him, to finally have me kiss him like I care for him and then start babbling about how I don't feel a thing for him, that I was making bad kissing decisions because Giles wasn't here. God, I'm so fucking lame… I knew he had been hurt by rejection, first with Cecily and her bitchy 'your beneath me' attitude, but hey, didn't I say the same thing to him to a couple of times. Guess I'm a super Slayer bitch too. Then Drusilla, who fucks Angelus when he felt like it. All that hurt and pain to finally think you see the light at the end of the tunnel and have it crumble before your very eyes. Can he even forgive me?

I can forgive him, but can he honestly forgive me, after all I've done to him.

I mean, I sleep with him, a couple of times, but then I beat him into an oblivion, all cause he was trying to protect me, hell we fuck, and then I tell him I can't be his girl, I'm just so fucking great, that he's just an evil, soulless thing, with a well endowed penis, granted, but I was doing all this cause I hated my life. I mean, I got kicked out of heaven cause Miss Psycho Wicca Bitch who calls herself my friend and the carpenter brought me out. Yes, they are my best friends but goddamn why they bring me out of heaven? And who was their to help me where they couldn't, Spike.

He loved me so much, and I just fucking spat it in his face, still hoping for a fucking fairy tale story with a souled Angel, who wouldn't lose it after twenty minutes of sex. I…

Could he ever forgive me? But he tried to rape me…

Riley came back for one night and managed to convince me to leave the vampire that loved me like no other, and fucked like no other, cause in that department, Riley ain't got shit on Spike. But that fucking government buttbitch managed to weasel his way back into my life and then have the nerve to judge me? Men. The look on his face when he walked into me and Spike having sex was so full of disgust it tore me, blinded me with disgust and self loathing that I abandoned him, leaving him to himself during his darkest hour. I hurt him so bad, he went to Anya for a spell to make him feel better, but hey demon girl needed dick so she got him drunk and fucked him, thanks Anya.

Gotta love them vengeance demons… She thought sarcastically. Then Dawn went to Spike's crypt to tell him that I cared and he went to my house to make it right, only he made it worse. I'm sorry but rape is not a turn on Spike… But it's not all his fault, I mean, it's what I taught him, violence, and all. How many times did I go to his crypt and demand for sex cause I was going through a bad time? It's all he knew, It's all I taught him.

"Ask me again why I could never love you…" I said that, didn't think twice about it, not after all I had done to him, just became a super judgemental bitch, and said that. He loved me, I know it, but I lashed out at him, like I always had done. I guess its okay for me to do wrong, but if a soulless vampire does it, then it's worth staking for.

Fucking Slayers. The dejected look on his face tore into the Slayer. He disappeared and left her alone to fight Dark Willow, but who could blame him? Now he just reappeared in her life to set things straight. But he had been hiding something fron her, tormented by insanity and guilt he ran, and found refuge in a church. She had followed hi in there, and the look on his face when he said "Am I flesh to you?" It had almost made her cry. She had to find out what was going on. What was he hiding?

"Spike… This is you last chance. What are you hiding? Cause by God if you try something stupid I will stake you." She said, threatening him, yet not really meaning it. She heard Spike scoff at that.

"Don't you wish you could off me and be rid of me Slayer? It's your solution to everything you do, you're a killer. You've been wanting to kill since I got to Sunnydale, and I agree the feeling had been mutual at the time, but then I fell in love with you and you still wanted me dead. You mistreated me, like I couldn't feel, all 'cos I ain't Peaches, 'cos I didn't have the spark. The only reason you didn't stake me was 'cos of the chip. I was so handicapped, I wasn't worthy of being staked. But you should of dusted me Buffy, instead of letting me suffer like this, wanting you, loving you, and falling short in your eyes. I love you, yet it would never be enough for you." He said, pacing back and forth through the darkness that hid his face. She could hear him sob, and the noise and feeling behind it nearly flooded her eyes.

"I dreamed of killing you." Still hidden from view, and in her fear, she grabbed her stake. Soft laughter tore through the church and through the Slayer's heart. "Scared, love?"

"Goddammit Spike, enough with the games, tell me what have you done?" She said frantically, her eyes searching through the room for him in paranoia.

"Isn't that all you've ever done Slayer? Play games, play with my love, my heart, and now you wanna bitch 'cos it's my bloody turn?" He screamed, falling back against the wall sobbing. She never heard him weep, and the sound that tore from his lips nearly made her fall to her knees and cry as well.

"I tried to find it of course." He began.

"Find what Spike?"

"The spark. The thing that would make me workthy of you. Something that would make me more of a man." He said, his eyes flooding once more.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, losing patience, losing self controlas Spike's words ran through her guiltily, like a sword.

"You reduced me layer. To something even less than a bleedin' lapdog. You broke me." He continued. "Here I was, an evil, soulless thing turning against my very nature, and I was a dog, unworthy of the crumbs that fell off the master's table pouring useless buckets of salt over wounds for you, just for you, because I… Because I wasn't man enough. Don't you bloody get it. You broke me Buffy." Spike said, smashing his head into the wall.

"I'm sorry for what I did." She apologized, but the dejected look on his face was more than she could bear, and she cried, tears stinging her emerald eyes.

"No, you're not, because you think I'm a demon. A demon who can't love or feel. You're wrong Slayer." He said harshly. "I could understand Cecily's rejection, I was a poor human with nothing to give her. I was beneath her. Dru…Dru used me because Angelus was in love with Darla, I was her toy. But you, you were supposed to be different, you were supposed to be the embodiment of good, my redemption, but instead you were my demise." He said sadly. "You used me Buffy, just like Dru. A toy and nothing more than a bleedin' dildo, something with a penis attached to, batteries not included nor needed. You can't believe how much it hurt, how much it still hurts, you're my god Buffy." He said, reaching into his jeans for something. She eyes him wearily.

He pulled a pack of cigarettes and his zippo lighter and lit one up. He pulled on it hard, letting the thick smoke come out of his nose. He stepped out of the shadows, his piercing blue eyes tearing into her like blades. He blew a little smoke in her face and she coughed. He was bare-chested, the skin a pale creamy white, still flawed by whatever ordeal he had gone through. He took another hard drag off the fag and tossed it to the side, grinding it under his boots. Buffy saw the tormented look on his face and stepped forward.

"You broke me." He accused. "I gave you everythin', mind, body, even demon, and I wasn't good enough, still with the soulless, no soul, no love for Spike. Not good enough to love the Slayer, or be loved." He ranted on.

The Slayer sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Spike."

"You condemned me to a eternal unlife of suffering bitch. All 'cos one bad bed experience with Peaches, and you thought that only souled vamps can love like Peaches did, but soulless, none can cause Angelus didn't love you. Doesn't work that way dammit. I loved Dru, I loved you, even the nibblet and your mum, but you couldn't let me love you 'cos it contradicted all the bollocks your watcher taught you. But I loved, I did, and I still do, pet." He paused, glaring at her viciously. "Bloody hell. Angel, he should of warned me, how much the spark burns." Spike said.

Buffy realized what the spark was. "You…No…You got…a soul." She finally spat out. "Why?"

"Bloody shame on you. Why does every man do what he mustn't, for her . To be hers, someone she could love and trust." He retorted, his face shiny from tears. "It's what you wanted!" He said, then turned away and stared at the cross. "It's what you wanted…" He said accusingly to the large cross on the altar. He pulled away from the Slayer. He walked up to the cross and laid himself on it, kneeling, sobbing. "Am I worthy now,pet? I've done what you wanted and got more than I asked for." The Slayer kneeled down next to him.

"What do you mean you got more than you asked for Spike?" She asked hesistantly.

"Love, I'm more than just a vampire with a soul like Peaches." He said, grabbing her hand and placing it on his chest. "I'm alive Buffy. I'm alive." And with that, he laid his head against her chest, sobbing.

AN: Hey, hope u like the first chapter of the new story, and please review, reviews keep me motivated through the bad times. Love ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Reflections

Chapter Two: Daniel Nieves

A/N: A lot of this fanfic is based on the loose thought of what would happen if I'd been the story, I think it'd be kinda funny.

"You're alive?" She asked. Se couldn't pull away from the broken vampire, the one she broke.

"I sought out a legend over a girl. A demon who could grant other demons wishes." Spike said, standing up and looking down at the Slayer. "All I had to do was suffer through trials, I nearly died several times over. In the end he asked me, I could either become the chipless, soulless vampire I once was, or I could become more than a vampire." Spike continued, his eyes watering, but refusing to cry now. The Slayer wrapped her arms around him, to hug him, but he pulled away, a bitter look on his face.

"Don't try to make things better now Buffy. If you could just showed me emotion back then, and not broken my heart…To hell with that Buffy." He said angrily.

"Why do you love me Spike? After all I've done to you, why do you love me?" She asked baffled.

Spike chortled, and glared at her viciously. "I wanted to kill you. To end your existence and give me rest. But I love you Buffy Summers. After all you've done to me, after all I've done to you, I still love you. It doesn't end because you used me, or 'cos things get rough Slayer. I still love you, even when you beat the bloody crap out of me, my love doesn't stop 'cos you got this holier-than-thou bitch attitude going for you. I love you Summers. Till the end." He said, and she flung herself onto him, sobbing on his neck, tears trailing all the way to his collarbone.

"I love you Slayer." He said sadly, knowing that his love for her was against everything he was, and accepting that by loving her would only bring pain to his unlife. "I chose to be more than a vampire. For you. 'Cos I love you Buffy, so the demon gave me a bloody soul, a heartbeat, and more power than I've ever dreamed of. Plus no more sun allergies, or to crosses." He broke away from her embrace and silently glided towards the cross. He stood before it, and the Slayer's eyes widened as the wiry vampire wrapped his arms around it, without turning Kentucky fried.

He swiveled his head to face her once more. "Forgive me Buffy. Forgive me." He cried out loud. His tears poured on the cross, and he did not burn, merely his soul cried out for redemption, for forgiveness for all his trespasses. "Everybody I hurt, killed raped, they are all in my head Buffy. Telling me I'm not worth anything." Spike said sadly.

"Don't listen to them Spike. You're worth a lot, more deserving than anybody I've ever met, please Spike don't listen to them." Buffy pleaded, her hazel eyes glazed by tears.

"They say that you should stake me now, so I can go to hell and burn. Even you say it in my head." He said, turning his face away from her.

"No Spike. I forgive you." She said.

Without facing her, he said, "Even the thing beneath…beneath you Slayer." Spike continued ranting.

"Spike, we could make this work, me and you." Buffy sobbed.

"No Buffy. It won't. I realized that. I love you Buffy, but I can never be your lapdog again. I hate you for breaking me like that. And to you, no matter what I do, I'll always be soulless Spike." He released the cross, facing her again.

"I'll see you around Slayer. I'll help you in anything pertaining to the new Big Bad, but I can't be around you anymore than necessary." He walked away from her, exiting the church.

Buffy watched him walk away, ashamed of herself for degrading the master vampire, ashamed because he had loved her so much and she could not realize it. For hitting him, abusing him, for ever calling him an evil, soulless thing. Spike was more than that, it just took her too long to realize it, now it would be too late for them. With her taunting and her cruel words, she single handedly destroyed everything the could of ever had. No wonder Angel and Riley left….

I'm such a bitch…. She thought.

Witches Coven, England

"It's about time you go back Willow." Giles said.

"Not yet. I still have too much to learn so I won't go all bad and veiny again." She replied, sitting on the dewy grass outside the Coven. She stared up at the sky, marveling at it's beauty, things she had never thought of before had seemed so much better after she begun her classes.

"Willow, I know you fear rejection and all, but they need you in Sunnydale, something bad is going to happen, and you need to be there for that." Giles continued.

"I might not be able to help, what if I go over the deep end trying to help. Don't send me back Giles." Willow pleaded.

"And leave your friends to suffer." Giles replied, a grim expression on his face.

"Okay. I'll go." She said quietly, bowing her head.

Giles wrapped his arms around the young woman he had known for years now. She had gone from a shy nerd, to an adept witch, to an evil killer. Quite shocking actually. "I won't make you go Willow. But you are needed, even if the Scoobies don't forgive, you will be needed, or they will all die." Giles said.

"What's going on?" Willow asked quietly.

"I don't know, but it's bad. The Council kind of got this subject on Top Secret only Quentin Travers and a few others know about it." Giles said.

"Will you be coming with?"

"No, I have another mission from the Council." Giles replied.

"Care to talk about it." She smiled sweetly.

"Not yet. But you will find out eventually. I am returning to Sunnydale, accompanied." Giles said, a grim smiles on his face.

Philadelphia Memorial Hospital

Next Day

11:55 A.M.

Daniel Nieves awoke from his coma.

And instantly his life flashed before his very eyes. He had been a Second Class Petty Officer in the Navy. He had served his country, leaving the drug filled streets of Philly and joining the Navy after high school. He had been doing nothing but corrupting his life, working part time at a Burger King, and hustling full time. He had been stabbed twice and shot at a couple times. After that, he reluctantly enlisted for four years, his escape from the dangerous world he was living. He knew he couldn't sell drugs for the rest of his life, nor could he smoke weed forever so it seemed like the best idea.

Two and a half months later he graduated out of Boot Camp with an Expert Marksmanship ribbon and a contract with the US Navy Seals. It had become more evident at Boot Camp that he was strong as hell, beyond the normal strength of an average recruit, and savored the taste of a kill.

Scratch that, he didn't love killing, he wasn't crazy like Jeffrey Dahmer or Bundy, but he was good at it, the best at it. He finally found something he was good at that wasn't pushing bricks in the dirty streets of Philadelphia. And it was legal. He had been in New York for two months after 9/11 and willing volunteered to deploy to Afghanistan with a squadron full of marines and soldiers. They had gone to fight global terrorism.

After his four years were up, he was done. Tired of killing people for the government, he took a honorable discharge and returned to Philadelphia. He had planned on changing his life only to find out his parents were murdered by vampires. Vampires right? He had never believed in them, but when you work for the government, you see some trip ass shit. People are not supposed to instantly turn to dust when they die, and with some more research he find out about the existence of vampires and demons.

His parents were brutally murdered and that was enough for him. His little brother Luis had survived. Luis Nieves was about to be eighteen, five years younger than his brother. Traumatized by the murders, the two lone brothers went back to the streets and continued with the grand hustle. There were a lot of risks to hustlin', but the payoff was nice when you were in deep enough.

There was two types of hustlers in the game. That's who sell it and get some money from doing it, and then there was those who distribute it. Daniel and Luis hustled for about two months distributing and had over half a million in both of their bank accounts. When the two brothers weren't hustling they were dusting vampires, each gaining skill, as they relentlessly tore through the night, leaving a trail of dust wherever they went.

Neither of them would stop until they found their parent's killers. But something had happened last night. He remembered dropping Luis at his grandma's house. He had left to make a huge deal, something that would of made him a millionare, but when he had shown up…

He struggled to remember.

Tears glistened in his eyes and the angry Puerto Rican got up on his feet. His hair was long and his unshaven face was covered with facial hair from not shaving.

How long have I been out…

His body still felt taut, muscles tight. His bright green eyes angrily scanned the hospital room, and he saw a whole row of other patients stuck in their coma.

I was in a fucking coma…he thought angrily.

He walked barefoot out into the hallway and into the front desk, where the nurse was staring at him hard. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Daniel Nieves. I just woke up from a fucking coma." He replied, raising his left eyebrow in annoyance.

"Oh my God." She said. "You're Daniel Nieves?" The nurse babbled. She was a pretty brunette with almond shaped eyes.

"Yeah, that's my name , but I don't really go by it anymore, they call me Rico now." He said. She blushed, her fair skin reddening.

"And why's that?" She asked.

Before he could reply, he felt a hand on his shoulder. On instinct, he grabbed the arm, and spun around his opponent, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Who the fuck are you?" He demanded. It was an older white man, graying at the sides. Older thirties, younger forties.

"Rupert Giles. We have to talk Daniel Nieves, or should I call you Rico?" The man asked.

He released his throat. Rupert Giles turned around to face him. "Nah bro, you don't get to call me that, that's for females only." He grinned and blew the nurse a kiss.

The two headed off to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Reflections

Chapter 3:

AN: Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while. IDK, I guess I kinda got disappointed at the lack of success with this fanfic and just lost all motivation to write anymore. Only three people even motivate me to do this next chapter cause if not I'd say 'fuck this' and stop writing all together. Thanks to Allecia, my girl, to Angel Summoritos(who reviews every chapter of my last two fanfics) and to AT1 Armstrong's daughter. Thanks.

"Daniel Nievves." Rupert Giles said, extending his hand. Daniel smiled and shook it. He released the firm grip and stared at the older Brit. Merry blue eyes twinkled behind the framed glasses.

"First of all, do you know what happened to me?" Daniel asked, sitting down in one of the hospital's cafeteria chairs. He ordered a cup of black coffee while Giles ordered a cup of tea. Once it was served, they sat down, isolated from everyone else.

"You were shot sixteen times Daniel." Rupert said.

"You got's to be fucking with me." Daniel sneered, remind Giles of Spike.

"Not at all. Please call me Giles. Rupert sounds a bit too stiff." Giles said, talking a slow sip of his tea. "The Council had been monitoring you since you left the Navy. Three months ago you had dropped off your brother off at your grandmother's and went to South Philadelphia to make a three million dollar cocaine deal. You were attacked by vampires, and they had shot you, leaving you for dead, instead of sucking your blood. You took one to the head Daniel." Giles said, indicating forwards the scar, near his hairline.

"Fucking A. I got shot in the head for pushing bricks. So you know about vampires too then?" Daniel asked, a grim expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for what they did to your parents." Giles said grimly, his face expressionless. Daniel's was overridden with pain and agony, as it etched itself all over his face.

"It's aight." Daniel said hastily, changing the subject.

"Daniel, I'm a Watcher for the Council You were attacked by vampires, and they had shot you, leaving you for dead, instead of sucking your blood. You took one to the head Daniel." Giles said, indicating forwards the scar, near his hairline.

"Fucking A. I got shot in the head for pushing bricks. So you know about vampires too then?" Daniel asked, a grim expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for what they did to your parents." Giles said grimly, his face expressionless. Daniel's was overridden with pain and agony, as it etched itself all over his face.

"It's aight." Daniel said hastily, changing the subject.

"Daniel, I'm a Watcher for the Council, I help Slayers do their job in eradicating the vampires." Giles said.

"What the fuck's a Slayer?" Daniel asked.

"It's a female chosen by the Powers That Be to stop evil, especially vampires. It's their life, their purpose of existence." Giles said, thinking of Buffy.

"So why aren't you helping the Slayer now?" Daniel asked.

"I am." Giles stated, staring at Daniel in the eyes, and sipped on his tea once more.

"Wait."

"You are the new Slayer." Giles said. Daniel shook his head disbelievingly.

"It can't be. I'm not a female." Daniel said.

"Normally that's the case, but when Buffy Summers died, the current Slayer, he Council found her to be inadequate and chose to create a male counterpart, believing it to be the necessary decision in defeating evil." Giles said.

"So Summers died, but she's the current Slayer? Is she a fuckin' zombie or something?" Daniel asked.

"No. She was brought back to life by magickal means, nevertheless you are the first male Slayer. You can change the outcome of the new apocalypse." Giles replied.

"Nah bro, you can't just walk into my life and curse me with some special powers and expect me to save the world. I ain't no motherfucking Superman goddammit." Daniel Nieves said. "Fuck I need a square." He added, wishing he had a pack of Newports on him.

"I'm sorry, I know you didn't ask for this, but it's now your calling Daniel." Giles replied, cleaning his glasses.

"Fuck your fucking calling. I'm a fucking killer. I've killed people Giles. There's nothing holy about me, I'm a motherfucking drug dealer." Daniel spat, eyes blazing, his jaw set hard.

"That's why the Council wanted you. You are the opposite of what's good in the world, the Council wanted a killer, and you are the best, I'm sorry, you have to do this." Giles said sadly.

"No I fucking won't. Fuck you Giles. You and your fucking Council. Fuck your vampires, your Slayer, fuck the world." He yelled, acquiring the attention of the other's in the cafeteria.

"Let's go outside. So we do not rouse the suspicions of those who do not need to know." Giles said, standing up, followed by an angry Daniel.

"You can't do this to me Giles. I refuse to kill again. I will not kill anymore." Daniel Nieves said, breaking down, his eyes glistening.

"If you weren't the Slayer, you'd be dead." Giles said.

"And how do you fucking figure?" Daniel asked sarcastically.

"When you were shot and rushed to the hospital, you survived, but you slipped into a vegetative state from which you were to never awake from. You were braindead and in a coma." Giles said. "The Council imbued you with the essence of a Slayer, while in the coma, you became the first male Slayer to have ever existed, and your body healed itself, and you awoke gradually." Giles continued.

"Fucking A." Daniel said.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to do this Daniel. But if you don't, the world could cease to exist as we know it." Giles said.

"What's coming Giles?" Daniel asked, running his hair through his fingers, stressed the fuck out.

"Only the Council knows. I don't even know yet. But I feel it, it's deep and ready to swallow us whole." Giles said. Daniel thought for a second.

"Jesus Christ. Look I'll do this. To stop this apocalypse bullshit and then I'm done with this Slayer shit. Fuck the Council and all them. All I care about now is my family, Luis and my grandma . That's it." Daniel said.

Giles nodded sadly.

"Okay, we'll fly out tonight." He said.

"Aight, I'm going to see my brother." Daniel replied.

"I'm taking you." Giles offered.

"Aight, but I need to go to the store." Daniel said. "I need some Hennessy and cigarettes."

If Spike was Puerto Rican and a Slayer, he'd be a lot like Daniel Nieves, and that scares me, Giles thought to himself.

They rode off in silence, smoke billowing out of the BMW's windows. They pulled into South Queen street where Luis and his grandma stayed at. As Daniel stepped through the door, his grandma saw him and creamed, standing up and running towards the door. She locked him in a vice tight grip, tears stinging her eyes.

"Mi hijo, mi hijo(My son, my son)." Her tears dripped down and splattered all over his white tee.

"Hey grandma." He said, trying his hardest not to cry. Luis must of heard his grandmother cause he was flying down the steps a second later.

"Daniel." The three hugged each other and cried, embraced by a love so powerful all imperfections were unnoticed. Giles watched from the vestibule, fumbling with his glasses once more.

"You're healed, the doctor said you'd never wake up." Luis said, rubbing his eyes with his shirt. Daniel sobbed, years of uncried tears spilling down his tee.

"I'm sorry lil' man." He called his brother by hi long used nickname.

"I'm not that little any more bitch." He complained, still sobbing in the passionate embrace.

"Oh what the hell?" Giles said, stepping into the embrace.

After a few seconds, Luis broke off and spoke, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Rupert Giles, a friend of your brothers." Giles said.

"I know you ain't from the hood bitch, so you military or something?" Luis asked angrily and Daniel slapped his upside his head.

"I assure you that I'm not from the military, nor am I a female dog." Giles said, his eyes laughing once more, twinkling behind the frames of his glasses.

"Who the fuck is he?" Luis repeated, his question directed at his older brother.

"A friend." Daniel said. "Luis. I gotta go, I'm leaving tonight." Daniel said.

"Why?" His brother asked, a dejected look on his face.

"I gotta go help save the world again, lil' man." Daniel said sadly.

"You can't leave, you just go back D-Roc." Luis said, sobbing.

"Philly's bad bro. We can't be here no more." Daniel retorted.

"Can we go with you?" His grandma asked.

"Nah, I want you as far away as possible." Daniel said, sparking up another Newport. He pulled on it and stepped away from his grandmother. She was sick enough as it was, and didn't need to add lung cancer on top of that.

"Why?" Luis asked.

"Cause it's dangerous kid." Daniel said.

"And it's not over here?" Luis retorted.

"It is, which is why I need you to go." Daniel replied.

"Go where?" Luis interrogated. He pulled his own pack of cigarettes and sparked up a Newport as well, sitting down on the couch.

"Away from PA boss." Daniel said, exhaling smoke as he spoke.

"How much are you getting paid to save the world?" His grandma asked.

"Nothing it's volunteer work." Giles put in, and Daniel Nieves snickered.

"Fuck that D-Roc, fuck the world. We gotta hustle one more time and we can leave together." Luis pleaded.

"Nah fam, I'm done with the game for now. And anyway, Giles and his friends have paid me enough." Daniel said. He looked at his remaining famiy in the eyes. "I love y'all. That's why I'm doing this." The tone in his voice was final, closed from discussion and the Puerto Rican headed up the stairs to collect his belongings.

Giles looked sadly at Luis, and headed outside to think.

Sunnydale, CA

Buffy's House

11:00 PM

The Slayer packed back and forth through the living room, receiving a dark glare from her sister Dawn. The Scoobies had bee called by Buffy and were all sitting down in the living room, awaiting to see the nature of the discussion.

"Buffy. What's up?" Willow asked, arriving in Sunnydale at noon.

"Too much. First there's this thing we're gonna fight, the new apocalypse, and Spike." She said tersely.

"What did he do?" Xander jumped to his feet, heading towards the weapon's chest.

"The question is what he didn't do." Buffy said, fragments of last nights conversation running wild in her mind. Xander had a stake and cross in hand.

"He didn't rape you Buffy? Did he? Cause if he did, what did you expect last night running after him. What did that soulless creep do now?" He said angrily.

"Don't say that." Buffy spat, nearly yelling. "I've been blind, blaming him for all that happened, when in reality, it was partly my fault." Buffy said, tears forming up in her eyes.

"You guys definitely had a night with no orgasms or else you wouldn't be crying. Spike's big on the orgasms." Anyanka said, walking into the conversation.

"Is that all you think about, you sick demon." Buffy asked.

"And Spike's not?" Xander pointed out.

"Don't defend her Xander, if it ain't money, it's sex. Just like demons, all these years as a human hadn't changed you a bit." Buffy replied.

"Why you jealous Buffy, just cause I can hold on ot mhy man. After all me and Xander lasted three years, you and Angel were like what six months when he wasn't trying to kill you, and Parker, Mr. One Night, just like Angel, somebody call Jerry Springer." Anyanka spat defiantly.

"You bitch." Buffy said, slowly, wishing she had a weapon in hand.

"Riley and Spike, not even a year with the two combined. You're jealous and pathetic." Anya laughed, leaving the room gracefully, silence intruding the home now. The door creaked open once more.

"We'll I hope I'm not interrupting nothing." Giles said, stepping into a room with a tall, olive skinned man Buffy did not know.

"Giles who's he?" Buffy said, surprised at Giles showing up and more at the stranger.

"His name is Daniel Nieves. He's the first male Slayer." Giles said, leading him into the living room. "But you can call him Rico." He added.

Please reviews people.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Reflections

Chapter Four: Vampire with a Soul?

A/N: Hey Angelsummoritos, it seems like I'm writing this fanfic exclusively to you, but hey, as long as one person reads what I write, it's all gravy. Much love to ya, and Allecia, I miss you everyday, so by the time you get out of boot camp, hopefully this will be completed. Warning: Drug content.

He stood before her like a defendant before a judge in an important trial. His eyes seemed to burn into her. They were bright green, any brighter and they would be glow in the dark green. The anger and rage displayed themselves in his eyes, an anger so strong, it couldn't be hid beneath the veil of calmness that he portrayed. His hair was jet black, long enough to be spiked up like some DBZ look alike. His dark eyebrows were furrowed in a scowl, the male Slayer secretly wanting another Newport lit in his mouth. Fighting back the urge, he stuffed his hands in his pockets of his black peacoat he got from the Navy in Boot Camp. It was still in perfect condition, he rarely ever wore it. He had on some fresh blue jeans from Rocawear and a long sleeve khaki Dickies shirt.

"What it do?" He spoke, arrogance dripping from his voice, like the drool hanging out of Dawn's mouth at the sight of the stranger.

"Huh?" Buffy asked, not understanding what he said at first.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, just having a Scoobies meeting, have a seat." She said, being hospitable. He sat down on the sofa where Xander was at. Giles took a seat next to Daniel.

"A Scoobies meeting?" He raised his left eyebrow at her, lips trembling as he fought the urge to not laugh. Buffy's hazel eyes flashed for a second. Ignoring the snarkiness, she looked at Giles.

"Have you explained to him the procedures and things we follow?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I gave him some knowledge… I think." Giles said, removing his glasses. The gesture was probably to avoid the glare his female Slayer gave him.

"That means no Miss Summers." Daniel said, his lips curving into a sly grin.

"Please call me Buffy. So when did you find out you were the Slayer?" She asked.

"Today." He replied shortly.

"Wow, you move quick Giles." Xander said sarcastically.

"So how did you find out?" Dawn asking, wanting to find out as much as she could about the male Slayer, who happened to be Puerto Rican and sexy as hell.

"I woke up from a coma, today. Giles caught me spitting game to this lil' shorty at the hospital and then passed on the burden." Daniel said, his eyes swiveling to the side to look at Giles.

"You were in a coma?" Willow asked.

"Yea, it's not fun. I hate hospitals, and then to wake up and find out you got shot sixteen times, one to the head, and some Council decided to give you a power just because you used to be a Navy Seal and good with the killing. So, no fun at all." He sneered, making light of his three month sleep.

"Why aren't you dead?" Buffy asked.

"Would you like me to be?"

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"I know what you meant shorty. Honestly I don't know, maybe Jesus didn't love me enough and wanted me to suffer a little more. My time was up, I was supposed to die in that warehouse three months ago selling drugs, living recklessly because my parents were killed by vampires. So, right now I'm not feeling the Jesus love."

"I'm sorry about your parents." Xander said, before it got eerily silent. "You were a Seal?" He asked, interested in anything that had to do with the military.

"Yea, unfortunately. I regret it. Lots of experience in killing. I've been to North Korea, Russia, Afghanistan, Iran, Columbia, anywhere where the government thinks I should kill. But I'm done with that. Well I thought I was until the Bastards That Be gave me a power I don't want, making me kill once more."

Buffy had to laugh. Someone who could probably understand how she felt. "I'm sorry to ask, but why did you sell drugs?" She wanted to know more about him.

"Well, money, power, respect. That, and it was all I knew how to do after killing. I didn't have the luxury of going to Sunnydale University after high school, and haters didn't want to give the minorities on the block finiancial aid. The white folks got all the money while the others were forced to stay on the block hustling to make as much as the others."

She sympathized.

"Sorry to sound like I'm racist. I'm not, far from it. But on the block, that's how the system worked. The people that needed help never got it, and those that didn't, got it." There was deep sadness to his voice. Sadness that ran deep through him, leaving scars that time couldn't heal.

"I understand. I do." Her green eyes caught his in a lock and they stared at each other. He scowled.

"So what's the new Big Bad, as Giles called it?" Daniel asked.

"Honestly, I don't know, there's something beneath me, on the hellmouth. I have no idea at what it is." She replied, running her fingers through her hair.

"Understood. I'm going outside for a second and call my boy Henny real quick." He said, standing up.

Giles laughed, understanding what he meant. The new Slayer was a piece of work.

Daniel Nieves stepped outside, silently closing the door behind him. He shoved his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out the flask of Hennessy he had stocked up in there as well as his pack of Newports. He sat down on the steps and opened up the flask, letting the amber liquid slide down his throat, leaving a burning sensation from his throat to his stomach. He was about to set it down, but changed his mind, taking another hard shot. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes and slid the butt out of the pack, pulling it out and lighting it up with his gold zippo.

"Mind if I get a drink mate?" A man said, walking up to him. He had bleached blonde hair, with piercing blue eyes. He had a lit cigarette in his mouth and sat down to the frustrated Slayer.

"Nah, you straight. Drink up." He said, passing the flask.

"Thanks. Who are you?" The bleached man asked.

"Daniel Nieves. A Slayer." He said, and the man nearly spat the Hennessy out, but refrained and swallowed the liquor. He stared into his blue eyes, focusing hard. "You a vamp, boss?" He asked, lighting up the Newport in his mouth. He let the smoke slide slowly out of his mouth and inhaled through his nose.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I don't fucking know, maybe Slayer instincts. Whatchu doing over at the Slayer's house?"

"Me and the slayer go way back. I love her, but I fucked up a couple months ago, and I disappeared for a bit to go get my soul and ended up something new. This demon bloke made me a living vampire, you know, with a bloody soul and no sun allergies, plus heartbeat. My name's Spike." He exclaimed, the British accent thick.

"A vamp in love with a Slayer…" He recited. "How did she feel about you?" He asked.

"I'm alive ain't I? She hated me. Always did." He said sadly.

Daniel Nieves exhaled and dragged once more on the cigarette. "A vampire with a soul? That sounds wack as shit. What you feel bad for what you do now?" He asked sarcastically. "It makes you think twice before you turn that old lady into a Happy meal or somethin'." He continued.

Spike laughed and pulled on his cigarette as well, sliding the flask over to Daniel. Daniel opened it and downed the rest of it.

"You want some more to drink?" Spike asked, pulling a bottle of Wild Turkey out of his duster.

"Yea, that's straight." Daniel asked, flicking the cigarette into dewy grass. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blunt. He grinned at the souled vampire, and sparked it up, letting the smoke course through his brain, hitting him instantaneously. Spike shook his head and drunk some of the Wild Turkey and passed it over to the Slayer. Daniel took another hit, his eyes glazing over and drunk some of the liquor Spike offered.

"Why do you smoke that bleedin' stuff?" Spike asked.

"Makes you forget about shit, ya know. There's some things I wanna forget, about how vamps murdered my family, and how I killed so many for a government who uses the military like a gang to solve political issues." Daniel replied.

"I got high once, I bit one of those hippie wankers at Woodstock and that was not fun, it was like shit was in slow motion. That shit was kind of fun." Spike laughed.

"I'd offer you a hit, but I gotta head inside and pay attention to the Scoobie's meeting." He said, grabbing the lit end of the blunt and put it out, sliding it back into his pocket.

"Come on let's go inside." Spike said, hiding the bottle in his duster.

"Hey Spike, after this meeting shit is over, wanna chill and go to a bar?" Daniel said grinning.

"You slayers are bleedin' stupid. Hello master vampire here. From now on I'm going to put a bloody sign on my back that says 'Fear me'. Bugger that." Spike said, chortling.

"So are we drinking?"

"Yeah. We'll go to the soddin' bar and kill my rep." Spike replied.

"Fuck your rep. You roll with Buffy so how high is your rep anyway?" Daniel retorted.

Spike had to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER

DARK REFLECTIONS

CHAPTER FIVE: LUST

AN: Though I loved the concept for this fic, most likely I will be updating this story irregularly, due to lack of reviews as well as lack of time. But I will continue giving this story a shot.

Daniel Nieves stumbled back into Buffy's house with Spike. As soon as he entered the threshold Giles sucked his teeth at the sight of the platinum hair vampire. He didn't know about him being ensouled, just caught bits and pieces from Xander. The last thing he heard about Spike had been about the attempted rape and that had been enough to make him want to pull out a stake and get rid of him for once and for all.

"Daniel, I know you're hurting, with everything that's happened the last couple of months and with this calling of being a Slayer, but you won't get rid of the pain by doing what you do. You have to embrace the pain and overcome it, not dwell in it." Giles said gingerly, not wanting to aggravate him.

"What are you talkin' 'bout pops?" Daniel replied, glaring at him.

"I know what you just got doing out there with Spike." As Giles said his name, he spat it out like he had gotten a awful taste in his mouth he needed to get rid of. Spike of course noticed it, but instead of glaring fiercely at the Watcher, he understood why the Watcher felt like he did and hung his head instead.

"Why you beefin' with Spike old man?" Daniel asked. He noticed the tension between the two, and though Giles was his Watcher, Spike seemed like an alright vampire.

"Daniel, please call me Giles, I'm not that old!" Giles snapped tersely.

Daniel gave him a half assed salute. "Yes, sir."

"I just think you shouldn't get too close to a soulless vampire so early into your Slayer life. You might lose judgement while patrolling." Giles said.

Spike sucked his breath. His fists were balled up into balls at his sides. He was about to head out the door, not Dawn , nor the Slayer that cared so much about him had defended him. Daniel's hand snapped out quick and grabbed the edge of his duster. "I truly value your opinion as a Watcher and all, but frankly it's my decision who I hang out with, and chill with. You call him evil and soulless, but this man loved the Slayer so much that he…"

Giles cut him off. "Tried to rape her."

"Damn Giles. Why you gotta interrupt? I was saying , yeah, him being all soulless and all went and got a soul for her, so she could see that he wasn't evil, that he could truly be good if she gave him half the chance." Daniel said.

"Deadboy Junior's got a soul?" Xander asked ouit loud.

"Yea, you wanker, and don't call me Deadboy, I'm not anymore, so sod off." Spike said.

"What's a soul Giles? Is it supposed to make you a good person or some shit, cause I have a soul, that didn't stop me from murdering, do you know how many people I've killed Giles? I have a soul don't I?"

"Two hundred and twenty confirmed kills." Giles said dully.

"Imagine how many unconfirmed. I am a killer, if anyone needs to be judge by y'all it's me, not Spike."

"But you did it for the country, Spike killed for fun." Xander spat out.

"I can tell you don't know that much about the military Xander. With all due respect to you, but the news you see on tv, it's all bullshit, do you know how many orphanages we blew up in Afghanistan, how many churches we dropped bombs on in Columbia. They don't tell you that shit on the news. And two, Spike's a fucking vampire, he needs to kill to live, we as humans slaughter cows and all other animals for nutrition, same with them. But, I am the Slayer, I will dust any vamps who try to feed on humans, make no mistake. Spike's an exception to my Slay all Vamps rule." Daniel retorted.

"And Angel… You can't stake him either." Willow said quietly. She had not spoken much, it was her first day back after all.

"Whose Angel?"

"I'll tell you all about Peaches tonight when we go to the Bronze." Spike told Daniel.

"You guys are Bronzing tonight?" Buffy asked.

"Yea, guys night out and such." Spike replied to her curtly, the only thing he had said to her all night.

"Do you think it's wise?" Giles asked. He stared hard into the haunted eyes of the male Slayer.

"Yea, we're going to set up our turf, let any vamps in the neighborhood know that their's a second Slayer. If there's any vamps there, we could set an example." Daniel said, pulling his pack of Newports out of his black peacoat.

"Alright, Daniel, you can sleep on the couch until you get a place set up." Buffy offered.

"No, it 's alright Buffy. I'll get a apartment tomorrow and tonight, I'll be out all night long."" She looked at him, nodded and excused herself to go to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Spike eyed her, eyes full of sadness and remorse.

"Be safe." Giles said. He glared at the souled vampire.

"Giles, I'm from Philly. It doesn't get any worse than that in Cali." He replied.

"Hey, I'll go with you guys." Xander said, inviting himself.

Spike nodded. "You're driving whelp." Daniel had to laugh, but this time instead of a harsh reply, Xander smiled.

As Spike closed the door, Buffy gave him a sad, tortured look.

The Bronze

Midnight

The three of them walked in, chatting as if they were old friends of some sort. Xander coughed from second hand smoke, as Daniel and Spike smoked away on their cigarette of preference. They sat at a round table and all of them ordered beers to start. Xander ordered a Bud Light, Spike ordered a Natural Ice, and Daniel ordered a Miller High Life. It was a Friday night in Sunnydale, and there was no point in staying in the house bored. Daniel and Spike stamped out the rest of the cigarettes and left them in the ashtray and then Xander spoke.

"Spike, listen for a sec. There's an apocalypse like we've never faced coming up, and Daniel made me realize some stuff tonight. You've given us a lot and we never appreciated what you've done for us. You betrayed your own kind for a woman you loved and even when she died and was gone you stayed here and protected all of us. I wanted to thank you for that. What you did last year was fucked up, but we all make mistakes, if I can forgive Willow for nearly destroying the world, I can forgive you."

The waitress handed them their beers and Spike nodded in reply to Xander's statement. They drunk from their beers and Spike said, "Thanks, it means a lot for you to forgive me."

"Your welcome. We all have a lot to atone for. I killed somebody and nearly killed Buffy when that music demon came last year and everybody forgot about it, so it's only fair." Xander said.

A pretty light skinned brunette walked up to their table. "Would you like to dance?" She asked Xander who nodded his reply and took a swig of his Bud Light.

"I'm Xander, what's your name?" He asked, as she lead him to the dance floor.

"Melissa." She replied and the two of them danced

Spike and Daniel laughed for a bit. "Daniel, I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me earlier when no one else did. You didn't even know me and yet despite the fact that I'm a vampire, you treated me like a man." Spike said, emotions troubling him.

"It's all good. The bonus was I got to piss off my Watcher on the first day." He said, lighting up another Newport and blowing smoke up into the air.

"You're a classic, Slayer."

"It's true what I said, some people deserve second chances. Not saying that I'm gonna go out there and start preaching to a fuckload of vampires about redemption, but you going out there to get your soul for a Slayer. That's inspiring, I guess." Spike said.

They ordered another beer for themselves as well as some chicken wings and some blooming onion thing Spike wanted. Xander returned from his dance and had a smile on his face "I got her number. Whose the man?"

"Shut up Whelp." Spike and Daniel said simultaneously.

"What does Whelp mean?" Daniel asked, laughing, causing plumes of smoke to come out.

"It means…"

"God you're annoying deadboy with a soul."

They continued drinking until the Bronze closed, and by then they were very drunk. Spike and Xander stumbled out of the bar, followed by Daniel, who was suddenly pulled back by someone. He spun around and met a tanned woman who was enticingly beautiful. She had long black hair and light green eyes. She looked Puerto Rican or at least of some Hispanic descent.

"What's good shorty?" He slurred.

"I was just trying to holla at you boo." She said, and kissed his neck, trailing his neck up to his ear with her tongue. She was gorgeous, she had nice tits, with a skinny waist and wide hips leading to a definitely Hispanic ass.

"Damn ma, if I would of seen you earlier I woulda done the same." He replied, and moaned as she sucked his ear, rubbing her breasts against his chest, pelvis flush against pelvis. He was turned on by her, hard as a rock.

"Let's go then papi." She whispered in his ear.

"What's your name sexy." He said, leading her to the back of an alley.. She unbuckled his pants and got on her knees.

"Marlene." She replied and took his sex into her mouth.

"Jesus!" He groaned, as she bobbed back and forth on his dick.

Spike and Xander walked out into the alley and seen him. "Oh God, that's a lot of trauma." Xander said, pretending to puke.

"Leave him be. Let's go." Spike said.

She sucked him off for a couple of minutes, his mind consumed by lust. She pushed him up against the walk and took off her jeans and climbed on him, wrapping her legs around him, and sliding down onto his hard cock. She rode him in the alley hard for about half and hour until he couldn't anymore and grunted as he shot into her hard, spilling his seed into her.

She climbed off of him and sucked him off clean. "This is only going to hurt a little bit." She said, as he was busy pulling his pants up. Taking the momentary distraction, she slid into her game face and bit his throat savagely. Spike smelled Slayer blood in the air and got out of the car in a hurry.

"Get off me bitch." Daniel said, trying to pull her from his neck.

"I want to keep you forever." Marlene said.

"The fuck you will bitch. I'm the motherfucking Slayer." He pulled his Berretta 9mm out of his peacoat and fired two rounds into her stomach. She stumbled backwards a little.

"You're a Slayer. I thought Slayers were females."

"I guess I'm just special bitch." He said, firing two more shots into her chest.

"Fuck that hurt." Marlene complained.

He saw Spike and Xander running towards him. "Gotcha bitch." He raised the Berretta to fire again, but she kicked it out of his hand and landed a harsh punch to his face. He stumbled backwards into the brick wall and retaliated with a punch of his own, a bit sloppy though since he was drunk, yet powerful enough to send her flying backwards into a dumpster.

"Use this." Spike said, throwing a wooden stake at him. Daniel caught it and ran at the vampiress who just stood up. He leapted at her, stake in hand and stabbed her through the side of her head with it, followed by a vicious kick that kicked it in deeper through her skull, dusting her in front of him.

"You alright." Spike asked him.

"That shit taste worse than cigarette ash." He said, and laughed. "That puta used my face as an ashtray." He stumbled towards his companion.

"You sure you alright?"

"Nah, that bitch could suck and fuck bro." He passed out, drunkenly falling into Spike's arms.

"Slayers."

End Chapter

AN: Hopefully I can keep updating it, I fell in love with this story a while ago. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER

DARK REFLECTIONS

CHAPTER 6: DUSTING, NO SEXING

AN: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE READING THIS. I CANNOT EMPHASIZE ON HOW BADLY I NEED REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY, SO PLEASE REVIEW. LET ME KNOW ON THE PROGRESS OF THE STORY. THIS FIC IF I FINISH IT WILL PROBRABLY LAST ME UNTIL THE END OF NEXT YEAR BECAUSE IT WILL BE LENGTHIER THAN ANYTHING I'VE EVER DONE, POSSIBLY SEVENTY TO A HUNDRED CHAPTERS UNLIKE DESTINY WHICH WILL PROBRABLY GO TO THIRTY CHAPTERS. SO PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE. I'LL MAKE DARK REFLECTIONS WORTH YOUR WHILE.

A drunken Spike and Xander carried the drunken, passed out Slayer to Xander's car. They shoved him into the backseat and closed the door before getting into the car. Spike decided that since he was a vampire and was more sober than Xander, he'd drive them back to Revello Drive.

"You better not crash my car Resident Evil." He said jokingly, attempting to make friendship with the lonely, and often abused vampire. The vampire glared at him, before realizing that he was just joking and bursted into a fit of snickering.

"Resident Evil. Where do you come up with that rubbish?" Spike asked, sneering.

"I don't know." Xander admitted. They drove in silence, with the exception of Daniel who was in the backseat moaning, "Please baby don't stop." Apparently the vampiress got him good. Spike laughed.

"Damn, if vampires give good head, I can see why you stayed with Dru for over a century." Xander commented, his words slurring less with each passing minute. He stared offhandedly out of the window, taking in the scenery that he had seen for all his life.

"Yea, that bloody well explains it." Spike snapped.

"What!?" Xander asked, turning around to face Spike, eyes red and nearly glazed over.

"You soddin' git, you think I stayed with Drusilla 'cos she gave good head. She never really did that for me, you should ask the poofter Peaches, he would know." Spike said resentfully.

"You watched Dru give him head, but she never gave you none?" Xander said, curiosity taking over him.

"Yea, but it's all good. Darla was so much better at it."

"Ewww. You guys shared your women?" Xander asked.

"Something like that." Spike said, pulling into Buffy's block and parking the car. He stepped out of the car and opened up the backdoor to grab Daniel. He grabbed the Slayer and hoisted him up on his shoulder fireman style and lit a cigarette as he walked up to Buffy's porch. "Hurry up Xander, he's heavy." Spike complained. Xander laughed, Spike had actually called him by his name.

"I'm coming." He shouted and Spike gave him a dirty look. "In a non sexual way." He added, and Spike coughed up smoke in laughter. Xander hurried up the steps and checked to see if Buffy left her door open which she did because she was only worried about vamps and they needed an invite to get into the house anyway. He opened the door wide enough for Spike to get through without making any noise, he then shut it behind him and Spike laid the Slayer on the couch.

"We should probably stay here, cause tomorrow Rips is gonna ask about that bite mark." Spike pointed out and Xander nodded. Spike passed out on the floor after a couple of minutes and Xander passed out on the couch.

Next Morning

Spike awoke to a piercing sensation in his chest. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Giles standing over him with a stake jabbed in his chest. "Get up now." He ordered, and Spike scowled at him, slowly getting up to his feet and trying to shake away the headache that pounded his very much alive body. "Care to explain why my Slayer is laid out on Buffy's couch with a vampire bite mark on his neck." Giles said, pressing the stake a little harder into his chest.

"Not really, personally, that's his bloody business to talk 'bout." Spike replied angrily, glaring into the eyes of the Watcher.

"Tell me now or I will stake you, soul or no soul." Giles said.

"Rips, you got three seconds to get your grubby hands off me or I will sprain your wrist, cause I no longer die to staking. I'm alive Rips, yet still vampire." Spike replied threateningly.

"Still the sane vampire. You'll never change." Giles brought the stake back and swung downwards to stake Spike, but with lightning fast speed, he avoided stake and shoved Giles backwards, sending him stumbling.

"I'm warning you Giles." Spike said slowly.

"You're warning me! I'm not letting you destroy Buffy's life again." He said, swinging at him again. Spike ducked, spinning around him, twisting his arm behind him and slid his game face on, fangs hovering over Giles jugular.

"Don't fuck with me Giles." He said, releasing him and walking away. Giles took the opportunity that Spike had turned his back on him and lunged at him with the stake, but Spike saw it coming and grabbed his wrist, twisting it and effectively spraining it. "I can do a lot more than that." He released Giles who fell to the floor, holding his wrist in pain. Spike glared at him and shook his head, putting his demon back under control.

"Damn you, you soddin' git." Giles gasped out.

Spike walked away, and out of Buffy's house, and into the sunlight for the first time since he had been back. It felt great to be in the sunlight after a century of hiding in the dark, waiting for the sun to go down when he wanted nothing more than to be out there, the sun beaming down on him like a god. He put a cigarette in his mouth, lit it up and walked away silently, seemingly gliding over the grass. Giles watched him walk away and realized that Spike had not cried out in pain when he sprained his wrist. Spike must be dusted, and if Buffy wouldn't do it, he'd get Daniel Nieves to do it.

Daniel Nieves awoke to the sound of Giles and Xander yelling at each other. He grumbled in annoyance, still not having recovered form the night before. His head was hurting, he hadn't drunk like that in a while. He would of, right after his parents murder, had he not been so obsessed with finding his parent's killer. Now having the opportunity, he reveled in it. "Why are you yelling?" He muttered. Both Giles and Xander turned to him, and Daniel rubbed the bite mark subconsciously.

"You're up?" Giles asked.

"No, I'm down, just sleepwalking." Daniel said sarcastically.

"There's no need for sarcasm." Giles snapped.

"And there isn't any need for your yelling since I'm trying to sleep." Daniel said.

"Well next time you should think about this before you get a suckie suckie from the undead." Giles snapped back.

"It isn't your business what I do when I'm not Slaying." Daniel retorted, anger crossing his features.

"It bloody well is. You're my Slayer. It isn't no nine to five shift. You're always the Slayer, and you always have to be alert and ready to slay." Giles replied.

"I'm not ya fuckin' property Giles. Maybe that's the way you ran it with Buffy, but I ain't her, and if I feel like getting my dick sucked by the undead, hey guess what, I'll get my fuckng dick wet. Get used to the fact that I'm not a conventional Slayer, if you don't like it, tell you bloody Council of Dickheads to take away this unwanted gift. Give it to anyone else. I don't give a fuck if Leonardo Di Caprio's the next fuckin' Slayer, anyone but me." Daniel replied angrily.

"I'm sorry for yelling Daniel. But you can't be taking this risks and doing what you do, it'll get you killed." Giles said softly.

"And what if that's what I want?" Daniel said, "Just what exactly do I have to live for anyway, years upon years of a calling I never asked for, a slave to someone else. I refuse Giles, but I'm not the Council's bitch. I have murdered before, and your Council best to remember that before the try to tell me what the fuck to do. They are watchers, that means to watch, not to turn Slayers into modern Kunta Kentes." He shot back at him.

"Whose Kunta Kente?" Xander asked.

"A slave in the movie Roots." Giles said shortly, still bubbling underneath his calm exterior.

Buffy came down the steps. "Did I hear the words 'suckie suckie' coming from Giles. How the times have changed." She said sarcastically. She was in a white blouse with blue denim jeans and white New Balance shoes.

"Yes, you did. It seems your male counterpart decided to get a little frisky during patrol." Giles said.

"Why the hell does she need to know?" Daniel said. "That's my life we are talking about, my goddamn sex life."

"What is it with you Slayers and vampires\?" Xander said, looking at Daniel's neck. "And frisky isn't a term I'd use G-Man, more like humpy or penetraty." Xander said laughing. Buffy began snickering and Giles scowled at Xaner.

"That's enough. And what did I tell you about calling me G-Man. It's Giles." Giles said in annoyance.

"Wow, one day in Sunnydale and you're getting all bumpy and grindy with vamps. Nice. But hey, I can't talk, not after Angel and Spike." She said.

"Still, at least you adjusted into that, he's only been here a day and he's gonna start going through these vamps like a porno movie." Xander said.

"God. Hey where is Spike anyway?" Buffy asked.

"He left after attacking me and spraining my wrist."

"Only after you tried to kill him." Xander put in.

"Since when did you start defending the bleached wonder anyway?" Buffy asked. Giles probably deserved what he got.

"After you get drunk like we did last night, you realize he's a pretty cool guy. Not that I'm like in love with Captain Peroxide, I leave that to you, but he's cool. Daniel made me realize all he's done for us." Xander said.

"Wow. This is like bizzarro world or something." Buffy said, throwing herself on the couch next to Daniel to inspect the bite.. "The bite's not that bad, it could have been worse, wow , were you guys that drunk that the Slayer fucked a vamp and got bit?" She asked.

"Yeah, but you should of seen the way he dusted that bitch. He caught a stake Spike threw at him, jumped at the vampire, stabbed her through the head with it, and while in midair, kicked the stake deeper into her skull. I ain't never see you do nothing like Buffy. He's got you on that." Xander said, smiling a little.

"I'm going to have to try that." Buffy said.

"Glad you are, but hey I got a hangover, so I'm going to get something to eat. Is there a Waffle House in Sunnydale?" Daniel asked.

"No. What's a Waffle House?"

"God, do you guys have a fuckin' McDonalds?" Daniel asked.

"Yea, we do, we're not that bad you know." Xander said.

"Whateva, hey we could get breakfast, take me to a car lot, buy me one, and then I could look for a house." He said.

"Yea, sounds good. Giles, Buffy, you want anything?" Xander asked.

"Just a ham, egg, and cheese biscuit with tea." Giles said.

"Ugh. I wanna sausage, egg, and cheese McGriddle meal. With Dr. Pepper." Buffy said.

"Alrigt." Xander said.

As they headed out the door, Daniel looked over at Xander and said, "Damn I'm gonna need like a twelve pack or something." Xander laughed.

Once they were alone, Giles looked over at Buffy, "When did Spike's chip stop working?" He demanded.

"Probably when he got his soul back."

"Buffy, it's dangerous to have a killer like him on the loose." Giles said tersely, "You should dust him."

"No Giles, I'm not. I need Spike in this coming apocalypse, last time he left I almost died. And I'm feeling for him, not love, but something, and you're not taking that away." Buffy said stubbornly.

Giles sighed.

Deep into the hellmouth, the First looked at his unholy army of Turok Han vampires. He needed to make an appearance and scare the Scoobies before unleashing a Turok Han on them. He would wait until night fall.

"It's time."

And a portal opened. A short, petite blond stood amongst the mass of the Turok Han. She slid into game face and waved a long sword in the air.

"Time to Slay." She said.

End of Chapter

Hoped you liked it. I'm not repeating myself, you know what I want.


	7. Chapter 7

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER

DARK REFLECTIONS

CHAPTER SEVEN: GHOSTS FROM YESTERDAY

AN: Hopefully I can update as much as possible. I've been real busy and can't promise that i can update like i did for Destiny, in which i did 20 chapters in about a month, but i should be able to squeeze a chapter for each fanfic at least once every two weeks.

Spike angrily walked back and forth throughout his crypt. He couldn't believe the nerve of Giles, to wake him up, threaten him with a stake to the chest ( which might not even kill him now) and demand answers as to why his Slayer had a bleedin' bite mark on his neck. As if it was any of Spike's business. He softened up, realizing that in some weird way it was. Daniel could of attacked, treated him like he would to any other vampire, but instead rebelled against his Watcher by defending him when no one else did. Not even the Slayer... he thought. Female one anyway.

He's my soddin' friend... he thought. I'm gettin' soft in my age. Friends with one Slayer, and a romantic interest in the other. Romantic interest couldn't really cover what he felt for Buffy. He betrayed his kind and stayed at her side, was tortured by a god until he nearly dusted, protected the Nibblet, watched over her while Buffy was dead. And when she came back he was there for her, always understanding her and never expected anything from her. He slepted with her for months and after nearly raping her, he went to Africa to find a bloody soul. What hadn't he given up for her?

Yet in her eyes, the bad that he had done had outweighed the good. Not that he deserved forgiveness for anything he ever done to her and her soddin' Scoobies, but she still pretended to actually feel something for the vampire. That hurt more than the loveless sex they had for months. The thought the she actually cared for him, while realizing that she truly didn't hurt above all. He was glad that he gave up on her in the abandoned church. He realized that even with a soul, that no matter what he gave for her, he would never be good enough in her eyes. Angel had left a shadow so large that it shunned any others that attempted to step out.

Captain Cardboard knew it. He should of been everything that Buffy wanted in a normal life, yet not man enough for her. The impression that Angel left had indeed haunted her to this day. He damned his grandsire for ever leaving her, for ever losing his soul and causing Spike to ever have formed an alliance with the Slayer. But when he truly thought about it, he didn't regret it. Because while he was guilt ridden now, and burderned with a soul, the love that he had for her outweighed every horrible thing that happened to him in Sunnydale.

He loved her, and nothing could change that.

McDonalds

Daniel sat there eating his Steak Bagel in silence. Xander sat across from him eating a breakfast burrito. The two hadn't spoken much, but it wasn't due to being uncomfortable around each other. You ever get drunk and not really eat? You just pass out hungry to begin with and the next morning you're like 'What the fuck?'. That's how Xander and Daniel were feeling. They had no real time for small talk. They tore into their breakfast until they were satisfied. Daniel grabbed his orange juice and began sipping on it. Xander look up at the sound of a familiar, shrill voice.

'Can you believe the nerve of that bitch?" Anya said to Halfrek. The two vengeance demons walked in, about to order some breakfast as well. Xander coughed, spittle flying in the air, which Daniel hastily ducked.

'Damn Harris, you making me do the Matrix and shit over here to avoid that." He said, not angrily, but a little edgy. "Next time let a brother know before firing away."

Xander completely ignored him. "Anya." He said out loud. She turned around and faced him, while Hallie took a good look at the new Slayer.

"Xander, the former master of multiple orgasms." She snapped at him. He winced and Daniel bent over laughing.

"Anya, please cut off the sarcasm." He replied.

She walked over to him. ''Who says I'm being sarcastic?" She asked, sitting at their table. She glanced over at Daniel testily. "Hi, I'm Anyanka. I'm Xander's ex girlfriend, he left me at the altar. Great man isn't he?" She smiled, beaming her pearly whites.

Daniel had a horrified look on his face, before bursting into some more snickers. "It's not funny. Trust me you get up to the altar and think, 'Wow, my life's just gonna get better' and then you're there in your white dress only to be dumped by a drunken groom. I don't find that too amusing, do you?" She shrieked. Hallie excused herself and went to order.

"Whose that?" Daniel asked, forming thoughts he shouldn't.

"Oh. Halfrek. She's big on orgasms, but she's a vengeance demon, you piss her off and vuala goes your penis." She replied.

"Never mind." All thoughts of getting Halfrek in doggie style position where replaced with her making a Houdini of his dick. Not happening bitch... It's all good, Halfreak or whateva her name was happened to be a little too pasty in the face. Pilsbury Dough Girl... ha, as if.

"She's a great girl, just don't piss her off!" Anya snapped.

"I can imagine, but I'm not top ranked in the committment area.'' Daniel Nieves replied, pulling a Newport out of his pocket. "But I guess Xander isn't either." He said, snickering a little, only to recieve a sharp kick to the legs from the carpenter. "You still functional?" He joked.

"Don't give Anya any ideas, you bastard."

"I heard that!" Anya said shrieked.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Anyanka, but now I have to go smoke, so I'll meet you outside Xander..." He trailed off, standing up and headed out the door.

"He's cute ya know..."

"Anya!" Xander protested.

Hours later

Buffy's house

Daniel parked his brand new 2003 Ford Cobra GT into Buffy's block, right behind Xander's car. He stepped out of the car, pulling once more on his cigarette before tossing it out in the middle of the street. He saw Spike smoking, so he pulled out another cigarette out of the green and white box and lit it. He walked up to the porch wher Spike was sitting on the steps and took a seat with him.

"What's up Spike?" He said, blowing some smoke in the air, watching as it clouded up and drift off into the air. Spike's eyes swiveled at him, and smirked.

"I got in trouble 'cos of you.'' He replied, blowing his smoke out in the air as well.

"Giles.'' Daniel said shortly and Spike nodded. "He gave me this whole sermon earlier and I let him know. Did you really sprain his wrist?" Daniel asked.

"That was just a nick, I should of done worse to the git.' Spike retorted.

'Hey, I'm not blaming you, I was wondering, I haven't gotten into any violence today and I'm mad I missed it." He said, smiling.

"Don't blame you. I like the Cobra." He mentioned.

"Thanks. Hey you wanna go find some vamps to kill later on tonight, with the exception of present party?" He asked.

'I'm not sure If I'm up for a bloody patrol today.'' Spike replied, flicking ash into the steps.

"I'm not sure I wanna patrol with Xander or Giles. Wouldn't be of too much help, Giles might throw a book at them while Xander would dust them with his carpenter skills and jokes.'' He cracked and Spike had to laugh.

"You're probably right too." Spike agreed.

The two of them were about to step inside when Buffy and Giles stepped out onto the porch as well. Daniel had been in the process of pulling his flask of Hennessy out, but he wasn't about to listen to another one of Giles' boring sermons. "Done with your speech pet?" Spike asked.

Buffy looked at him and wasn't sure how to answer that question. Instead she said, "I got to talk to you Spike."

"Giles action figure and stake included, 'cos if so, not interested love." Spike replied.

"No, Giles and Daniel were about to head in, right?" She glared at the two of them.

Daniel and Giles took the hint and headed inside. "What do you wanna talk about?" Spike asked, not looking into her eyes.. She sat down next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Spike, I meant what I said the other night, I do care about you."

"Slayer, not this load of rubbish, it's too early." Spike retorted snarkily.

"Spike... I don't know what I feel for you, but if it's of any comfort, I admitted it to Giles about how I feel, I just hope you leave me in this apocalypse."

"Depends on if you keep lying to me."

There was a msoment of silence."What do you mean!?" She snapped indignantly.

"Buffy, I was just a convinient vampire. Someone to benchwarm for Angel. If I'm not in the starting lineup, I don't wanna play anymore Slayer. And you can say I am, but I want a real relationship with you this time, not a piece of it, and frankly, you could say you are, but you're not ready for that with me."

Spike got up and went inside. Out on the porch, Buffy cried.

Basement

Daniel smoked another cigarette. Yes I know, he's a smokeaholic, but hey, you live life only once. As he sat there smoking he heard a voice. "Mi hijo, has venido por mi."(My son, you have come for me.' And Daniel looked up in suprise. The apparition smelled of a strange perfulme his mom wore. He looked at the figure, 'Mom." He said, tears forming up in his eyes, slowly slidindg down his cheek.

"Yes son it's me.' SHe said.

'You're dead.' He pointed out.

'Not really, think of it as on hold.' She repleid to his comment.

"Right, I don't know who you are, but my mom didn't speak English dickhead.'' Daniel snapped at it.

'Caught me.'' THe apparation said, slowly turning into Spike.

"What are you/' Daniel asked.

"The First." It said shortly. Daniel pulled out his nine millimeter. He fired at the First, pumping bullets through him, and not hurting him a bit.

"You can't hurt me, I'm not corporeal." He said, turning into Daniel's father.

"Stop this." Daniel sobbed, breaking down. He fell to the ground crying. Angered, he stood up and put another cigarette in his mouth. He lit it and stared at the First.

"Make me." The First said sarcastically. He loomed over the Slayer wgi gkared at him angrily.

"Stop looking like my day you prick." Daniel snapped.

"Shut up cabron, just stop your bitchiing puta, I came here to make you an offer, one that ends with you alive and healthy to see Luis." The First said to him.

"Sorry I don't make deals with the enemy." Daniel said, blowing smoke into the First's face who remained inpassive.

"Join my side, you won't regret it, and after it's all said and done you can run back to your excuse of a family. Just do as I say and you shall be rewarded."

"Hmm... I'm straight motherfucka, but I got a rewards for you, how 'bout an asskicking bitch."

"I'm incorporeal dickhead, so you couldn't kick my ass, but someone did accompany me to kick yours." The Frist said.

"Really."

"Yeah, she's upstairs about to make short work of Buffy and Spike."

"Bloody hell!" He heard Spike yell. Daniel ran upstairs to the living room where a vampire was about to stake Spike. Buffy laid bloodied up on the floor, slowly getting up.

"Let's go bitch." Daniel said, running at the blonde vampiress.


	8. Chapter 8

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER

DARK REFLECTIONS

CHAPTER 8: WTF!?

AN: HEY SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE LATELY, I GOT A LOT ON MY MIND AND SUCH AND A LITTLE UPSET THAT I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS OUT OF THREE NEW CHAPTERS BUT I'M FINISHING THIS FIC ONE DAY. I WON'T GIVE UP ON THIS, SOME PEOPLE JUST WON'T LIKE THIS CAUSE THERE'S A NEW CHARACTER WHO HAPPENED TO HAVE BEEN A DRUG DEALER, WHO USES DRUGS AND WOMEN AND HAPPENS TO BE FROM PHILLY, WHERE HE TALKS DIFFERENTLY THAN THE SCOOBIES. BUT DANIEL NIEVES SERVES A PURPOSE IN THIS FIC, BESIDES BEING A SLAYER. READ ON GENTLE READERS AND CONTINUE ON WITH THESE PAGES OF INSANITY.

Buffy was slumped against the wall, blood caking her face from numerous cuts and scratches. Yet he didn't have time to pay any attention to them just yet, because the vampire was about to drive a stake through the unbeating heart of Spike. He would not let Spike get dusted, he was a vampire who truly sought out some sort of redemption even if it was over a female…

Daniel grabbed the bottle of Hennessy out of his peacoat and hurled it at the blonde vampire, just as she was about to bring the stake down. Spike grabbed her wrists and she couldn't block the oncoming bottle, smashing into her face, spreading glass all over the room. Spike flipped her over him, and she landed on her feet, and kicked Spike in the ribs, before he could get up sending him flying into the living room table. The vampire glared at Daniel, her short blonde hair messed up, and golden eyes staring deep into his green ones. She snarled, and bared her teeth out him, to intimidate, but instead he laughed and she grabbed a sword that had fallen earlier.

"Shit." He cursed, barely above a whisper. She swung the broadsword, aiming for his face, but he avoided it, grabbing her wrists, and landing a vicious kick to her stomach, sending her flying into the door. Spike opened the door and tossed the vampire outside. Daniel sprinted, then lunged at her, landing a hard punch to the face, hard knuckles crashing into a cheekbone. She pushed him off of her and landed a uppercut that sent him flying into Buffy's porch railing.

"Puny boy." She said, and he stood up angrily at that. The vampire smiled at his temper and charged at him, feinting a left punch and landing a hard right kick to his midsection instead. He tried to retaliate but she was too fast and grabbed him by his throat, cutting off the circulation in his body. He struggled against her and Spike came flying outside landing a hard punch to the back of her head. She dropped Daniel and slid out of game face, golden eyes disappearing into green.

"Buffy." Spike said, in disbelief, but here she stood in front of him, Buffy the Vampire, without Slayer at the end. This dark Buffy had long blonde hair and a skimpy white miniskirt , as well as a white beater, baring all to the world. Daniel was confused, and landed a punch to the vampire anyway. The vampire Buffy fell of the porch and was about to take off running when Daniel pursued her, leaping and landing a kick to the back of her legs, tripping her over, and then he slid a stake out of his long sleeve shirt and pressed it against her back.

"Gonna run away now bitch?" Daniel asked harshly. He lit up a Newport, nonchalantly, giving the vampire the air of him underestimating her, which he didn't , he never did, but he wanted her to think she had the upper hand. She rolled around and he pressed the stake into her chest. "Don't fucks with me bitch." He said, flicking ash into the night. He pulled on his cigarette one more time and he told Spike, "Hey check up on the real Buffy, she looked beat up." Spike nodded and headed inside, then he faced the vampire he was on top of. "You will tell me what I need to know or I will dust ya _puta_." He warned her.

Ignoring him, she then decided to spit blood in his face. It splattered all over his forehead and dripped onto his clothes. "Guess you made a choice." He said, punching her with his right hand, nearly knocking out some of her teeth. He was beyond angry now, he was livid, he had offered the stupid _pendeja_ a chance to live, but know, instead the bitch spit in his face. Still angry and volatile as hell, he smashed his elbow into he nose, breaking it. "Let's try again. I ask you to answer, if you don't , someone else will be answering with my face on. Don't try me." He said, and this time the vampire nodded. "Where the hell are you from Buffy?" He asked the vampire fiercely.

"From afar, a different dimension, I used to be the Slayer, but then Dracula bit me and then sired me, I became the one thing I feared, a evil, soulless, thing." She said, crying. He felt bad for her, he honestly pitied and sympathized with her. He removed the stake from her chest and helped her to her feet. They stared at each other, green eyes to green eyes. "The First brought me here to destroy you all, before you could even muster up a thought to attack him."

"And you failed, miserably." Daniel pointed out.

"Did I?" Buffy asked, punching him in the face, moving like a blur. She was faster than him and before he could block her next attack, she kicked his legs out from underneath him and pinned him to the dirt, straddling his thighs. "Did I fail?" She asked him, leering real close to his face. She kissed his lips tentatively, and he pushed her away.

"I don't think this is part of your job, do you?" Daniel asked. He struggled to slide out from underneath her, not wanting any part of whatever she had in mind. "You'd make a great childe, you know, we could paint this town red with the blood of the innocent, you don't mind killing them after all." Her blunt statement brought tears to his eyes.

"You don't know, you don't know me, so don't judge me bitch." He said frustrated.

"You are just like us. Except we're more honest about it, night and day you hunt. Because two innocents who happened to be family were slain, how many innocents have you killed? I'll admit my kills, I'm a vampire, there's no need to hide unless it's from sunlight, you, you're evil, yet you hide and pretend to be a good guy when in reality you're far from it, you're a bad man Daniel." She said, wiping his tears casually with her fingers.

"I did what I did cause I had to. It was my job, you fuckers do it for the fun, I feel bad about what I've done, you don't." He said, smoke rising in the air from his still lit Newport.

"We have no soul to condemn us. You do." She said.

"Shut up." He snapped angrily.

"Make me." She retorted, and in his anger, he flicked the cigarette into her face, burning her forehead, and giving his enough time to land a brutal punch to her jaw, sending her flying backwards into a tree. She got up angrily and slid into game face, ready to turn him, but he moved quicker, landing a lightning fast kick to her neck, pulling out a stake, and swinging it, but she spun out her leg and caught him in the face. He stumbled backwards, but gathered his bearings.

"You will be my childe." The vampire said angrily, and disappeared into the night before Daniel could strategize what to do next. He angrily walked into Buffy's house, before the apparition of his father stepped in his way.

"Did you like her? If you don't , it's okay, you'll learn to." The First said.

"Get.The.Fuck.Out.Of.My.Face." He walked right through his dad.

"I love you son." And with that the First disappeared. Daniel didn't even make it to the inside of the house. He broke down, completely, tears coursing down his cheeks in sorrow, and his body was racked with sobs, deep sobs of sadness and depression that had been building in him since he awoke from his coma. He sure was a fuck up for a Slayer, first night on the job he got bit. The next, he nearly gets sired by a vampire version of his Slayer counterpart, and now, vulnerable and open to the Big Bads, he cried, because he couldn't hold back anymore. He had been a fuck up as a son, always sellin' drugs, while his parents tried to find something good in him, something they could be proud of , yet they never found a thing, and then they died, while he was gone in Afghanistan, killed by some fledgelings probably cause he couldn't stop them.

"Don't cry." A soft, gentle voice said. Daniel looked up and saw his mother. Short, a little chubby, with a round face full of love. Deep brown eyes stared a hole into his eyes, as if she was planning on finding his soul through it. Her wispy brown hair was tied in a ponytail with flicks of gray here and there.

"I don't think I can do this mom." He said, sadly.

"Don't….Just give up, just take your gun and shoot yourself. We'll all be happy then. Then you could see us in heaven and we can be together. Just do it, stop living, it's better on this side anyways."

He stared at the First for the longest time. "I bet you would love that too ain't motherfucka, for me to die, but it's okay, we all know you scared of what I can do. It's why you run around taunting me to off myself, cause you know in the end I'm gonna destroy you and and you're people."

"You can't destroy me, I'm eternal." The First snapped.

"You're what, the eternal bitch, the eternal taunter, the eternal dickhead who can't beat me, eternally what bitch?" He retorted angrily.

"We'll see, Daniel, We'll see." The First said.

"I think I've seen enough." Daniel said, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his coat and headed back inside.

"We're not done here."

"What did you expect, a bloody conversation." Daniel said, mimicking Spike.

He shut the door, and faced Buffy and Spike. They just stood there, staring at each other, but not talking. Daniel walked up to Spike and said, "This is where you ask her for her number." With much sarcasm.

"I already got it wanker, and I don't think there's nothing left to be said between me and the Slayer here." Spike replied.

"Oooh, I feel hostility and stuff. It's okay the Rican Doctor Phil is in the house." Daniel said. "Take a seat the two of you." He ordered.

"I don't take orders from you, Slayer." Spike snapped.

"Fine. Spike, could you like please sit down, cause it would be so totally cool if you guys could make up instead of bickering and arguing, cause frankly it's quite obvious that you guys care so much about each other which is so awesome." Daniel said, pretending to be someone from the suburbs of California.

"We do not sound like that." Buffy mocked.

"Anyway, I'm headed over to Giles, but you two need to talk, like right now." Daniel said, heading out of the door.

"So let's talk." Buffy said.

"Nothing to talk about." Spike replied.

"There is a lot to talk about." Buffy said. "First, by saying I'm sorry for what I did Spike, I truly am, I used your love against you and used you, leaving you with nothing."

"You damn right, you left me with nothing. Not even a crumb Slayer.. Even the dogs get the crumbs from the Master's table." He said, quoting the Bible.

"I'm not your Master." Buffy replied.

"No, you're the Slayer, the killer of my people, except Master fits better." He said snidely.

"Spike, I'm falling…."

"Stop now dammit. Buffy what are you doing? Just stop, cause that's something I'll never bloody believe, but guess what Slayer, I stopped loving you a long time ago." Spike said, walking out the door, and slamming it behind him. Buffy watched him go, tears welling in her eyes.

Buffy sobbed uncontrollably.

AN: Yes, this is a Spuffy fic, in part, cause it's not just about the two, but don't ever expect some fluffy shit from me cause that's not my style. Reviews appreciated, wow, sounds like a fuckin' ad.


	9. Chapter 9

_BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER_

_DARK REFLECTIONS_

_CHAPTER 9: ALIVE_

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS NOVEL EXCEPT DANIEL NIEVES AND THE PLOT, OTHER THAN THAT, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JOSS WHEDON, AND MUTANT ENEMY INC._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY, I'M SORRY ANGEL SUMMORITOS FOR THE IRREGULAR UPDATES, I'VE TRIED NUMEROUS TIMES TO WRITE BUT ALL I GOT WAS A BLANK, AND HOPEFULLY THIS ONE GETS ACTUAL POSTED ON THAT AND I'VE BEEN WORKING ON A NOVEL I'M TRYING TO PUBLISH AND TURN INTO A MOVIE, IT'S CALLED HAUNTED SOULS, AND IT PROBRABLY WON'T COME OUT TILL 2008, BUT IT SHOULD BE WORTH IT, MY FIRST NOVEL, AND THAT WILL DEAL WITH VAMPS AS WELL AS DEMONS._

_SUMMARY: THE COUNCIL OF WATCHERS BELIEVED THAT BUFFY WOULD NEED SOME SORT OF AID IN THE UPCOMING BATTLE AGAINST THE FIRST OR THAT SHE WOULD PERISH, AFTER ALL SHE'S ALREADY DIED TWICE. SO THEY CREATED HISTORY AND TOOK THE ESSENCE OF A MALE VAMPIRE DEMON AND IMBUED IT INTO THE SPIRIT OF AN ANGRY AND VENGEFUL TWENTY TWO YEAR OLD PUERTO RICAN NAMED DANIEL NIEVES. A GUY WHO JUST GOT OUT OF THE US NAVY SEALS AND HAS A HARSH GRUDGE ON VAMPS. DANIEL REFUSED HIS CALLING AT FIRST, BUT SEEING HOW POINTLESS IT WAS TO REFUSE, HE JOINS WITH THE SCOOBIES AND IS HELPING IN TRYING TO STOP THE FIRST. ON HIS FIRST NIGHT HE REALIZED THAT FEMALE VAMPIRES GOT HIM HOT AND GOT BITTEN AND NEARLY TURNED BY ONE. THE FIRST BRINGS A BUFFY FROM AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION WHO WANTS TO SIRE DANIEL AT ANY COSTS. BUFFY TRIED TO TELL SPIKE THAT SHE LOVED HIM AND HE WOULD HAVE NONE OF IT, TELLING HER THAT HE DIDN'T LOVE HER ANYMORE…_

Alive…

But right now she didn't want to be. Tears slid down Buffy Summer's face as she sobbed uncontrollably, her body heaving, tears smooth and salty as they found there way on her lips. She didn't want to move, just hoping that if she stayed like that, she would just up and die, which really wasn't working right now. But she didn't want to face life anymore, she had never been so plainly rejected, and definitely not when she was trying to say I love you to somebody. Spike hurt her deep, scarring her over wounds long forgotten. But it might be karma, she thought. After all I've said to Spike and done to him, his rejection shouldn't of been unexpected….

She didn't expect it to hurt as much as it did. The harsh tone in Spike's voice as he said it, the way his eyes dulled, then leered at her. The way he left, never looking back, it hurt so much, could she honestly couldn't get over it. She closed her eyes, and tried to shut out the images her mind refused to let go of. How she had rejected Spike so bad the day he told her he loved her that he had to tie her up in chains just to make her hear him. Not that the chains was a great idea in itself, but she made it so he lost all hope and subdued her just to tell her how he felt without her running away. She knew, even back then that Spike was different from most vampires, entirely different from Angel. And it bothered her now to recognize that even back then, she had cared about him. How could she not, with his washboard abs, his stupid bleached hair, and those piercing blue eyes.

How could she not, when he did so much for her. To the point where he was tortured by a hellgod, submitting himself to her, never opening his mouth about the Key, just so Buffy and Dawn could live happily even if it meant he'd be dust. He would of sacrificed himself just for her to be happy. Then after receiving the ass kicking of his life, he didn't run like Riley or Angel, or even her dad, he stayed and volunteered himself to fight Glory and her minions again, and got cut catching a sword that would of caught Buffy and killed her. But his love for her didn't stop there, he tried to save her sister on the tower and got stabbed and tossed off.

Angel, that souled vamp was a classic. He showed up to her funeral, and then disappears again. Spike, he was there for the funeral and then he stayed in Sunnydale, grieving for the Slayer and taking care of her sister. Angel said only souled vamps could love, but she wasn't how he loved her when he's disappearing leaving her sister who had no family. Then she came back from the dead, and couldn't even trust her own friends, having just ripped her out of heaven, yet Spike had been there for her. No expectations, nothing, just really grateful to have her in his presence. She was the woman who he loved after all.

She involved herself with him, he could make her feel alive. He made her feel, the hardened shell of her body, numb to everything shattered around him and she felt wonderful. She was scared though, with him being a vampire so she used a excuse to deny what she already knew. She called him and evil, soulless vampire so she couldn't love him, but it had been to late. So after they fucked, when intimate moments came up she would hit him and run, afraid of that intimacy, afraid to get too close. She fucked him, beat him, abused him for a good amount of months. Afraid of the Scoobies ever knowing and after a little run in with Captain Cardboard, she "realized" that her and Spike were wrong. She tells him to move on and when he fucked Anya, she judged him and criticized for it.

He almost raped me…

He could of if he wanted to, a nasty little thought said in the back of her mind. I stopped him, she thought. No, he stooped himself, that cold, calculating alien voice replied. She sat up, knees wobbling, and decided to follow Spike. She had to know if what he said was true. How could he not love her, now that she loved him back.

Because you're a judgmental, ass kicking bitch….

Daniel was in the car listening to T.I.'s Urban Legend CD, the bass resonating though the neighborhood. He needed a drink, he planned on going to the Bronze, getting a couple shots of Patron and Bacardi and he'd be straight for the night. The Vampire Buffy had fucked with his mind, and he couldn't help but think about it. Why was he so attracted to female vampires, let alone one that was Buffy Summers in an alternate dimension, he did not know. When he'd seen Buffy, he noticed she was pretty, but never actually thought of her in any other way then as a friend and as a Slayer.

Vampire Buffy was a whole different mess. There was something in her attitude, something so demanding that he couldn't help but be attracted to her. Annoyed by the confusion the vampire had caused in one night, he pulled out his pack of Newports and plucked one out from the box and lit it with his gold Zippo. The windows were already rolled down and smoke streamed out from the car, looking like a makeshift exhaust pipe. The Bronze was a good mile away and he sped the car up some, trying to be there as fast as he could, envisioning the amber colored liquid sliding down his throat and numbing his brains.

He pulled into the parking lot and went inside, ready to get blitzed, smoke trailing behind him.

Rupert Giles took a chug out of Old English. The forty ounce beer poured into his mouth and down his throat. Rupert Giles was really tired of all the drama. He was tired of barely surviving apocalypses and losing loved ones. Why couldn't they just die sometimes? After so many apocalypses, he just wanted it to stop, for it to end anyway possible. Everything hurt after Jenny, after that to Giles, nothing mattered but the mission. Which is why Giles let her take part in the Cruciamentum, so she could regain sight of the mission.

If she would have been focused on the mission she would of killed Angelus when he first went bad, she would of dusted him long before he got to Jenny Calendar. But now it was too late, she was gone and nothing could be changed, nothing to be done about it. Saddened, he chugged on Old E once more, standing up to pick up another bottle. Sometimes he still cries for Jenny. Sometimes the yearning for her becomes to much to bear and he just cries. No one saw the Giles that suffered, and he rather liked it that way.

He didn't want them to see his tear stained face as he thought of how he walked in on Jenny Calendar's door that night and found her dead, neck broken. He never got over it, and this was damn near five years ago. Jenny's death at Angelus' hands was the main cause in not trusting Spike. He was a soulless monster, a killer in a cell, ready for the day to be released.

Do you I really believe that rubbish…

Even though Spike had proven his loyalty to the Scoobies time and time again, he never gained their trust, just snarky remarks and a Slayer's punch to his nose. Spike had been beaten, humiliated, tortured, and all for the love he had for the Slayer. He hadn't ask for anything in return, just gave up what he could until he dusted.

He nearly raped her.

She damn near raped him on several occasions.

He's a soulless vampire that should be dusted…

Aha, so it's wrong if a vampire nearly raped someone, but if Buffy Summers aka the Slayer does it, it's okay. The vamp should bite the dust and the Slayer get off with a slap to the wrist….

That nasty little voice hadn't stopped in a while. It was the voice of reason, but oddly it bore Daniel's voice, because as blunt and faulty as he was, he spoke the truth in ways none of the other Scoobies attempted. Except Anya, she was as blunt as it gets. There was too much to think about and not enough alcohol to go along with it.

Daniel took the shot glass and drunk the contents, eyes glazing over. He lit another cigarette, thanking God he brought two packs to the Bronze with him. "Can I get you anything else sir?" The bartender asked, a pretty brunette with great tits.

Ha, with my luck she's probably a vampire…

"Just a Miller Genuine Draft." He lad out ten bucks on the counter, and the bartender smiled at the tip.

"You come here often?" She asked.

"No, it's my second day in Sunnydale." He replied, twisting the cap off the beer and drinking it.

"What brought you here?"

"Business." He replied shortly, pulling on his cigarette. He flicked the ashes into the ashtray. His green eyes stared at her big brown ones.

"Before you go, what's your name?" She pleaded.

"Daniel."

He turned around and came face to face with Buffy. Non Slayer version. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath, and tried to walk past her. She blocked his escape and he gave her a warning look. She gripped him from the front of his shirt and tried to lead him through the crowd. Angrily he shoved her hand off. "Get off." Angered, and a little hurt by his reaction, she slid into vamp face.

"Shut up and follow me or the girl dies."

He did as she asked, and she took him out back, to the spot where he was nearly turned the other night. "What do you want?" He asked her, raising his eyebrows. He pulled on his cigarette once more.

"You."

"I already told you, I'm not letting you sire me." Daniel replied.

"When the time comes, you'll have no choice, but right now, I just want you, the Slayer, warm blooded and full of life."

"I can't."

"Why not, Slayer?"

"For crying out loud, you're wearing her fuckin' face." He snapped.

"Or maybe she's wearing mine."

"I don't give a fuck." He said.

"I do." She replied, slamming him into the brick wall of the club. She slid out of game face and green eyes locked on green. She tilted her head up at him and kissed him, bruising his lips with the sheer power of her kiss. He struggled against her at first, then his mind shut down. His hands slid over her body, her breasts planted firmly against his chest. Her nipples were hard like diamonds, as he stuck his hand though her shirt, and pinched them.

"Not here." He said, kissing her neck, sucking on it softly.

"I have a place nearby." The vampire Buffy replied.

"Yea, that's great." He pulled away from her neck, and followed her to her house, his shirt torn open and hanging off his shoulders. They made it to her house and went in and she closed the door behind him.

"Showtime." She said, unbuckling his belt.

AN: I've been dying to post this chapter, but last week on base I was jumped by another sailor with a pipe and went to the hospital for a bit so I haven't been able to keep up with this fanfic. Adult content next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

DARK REFLECTIONS

CHAPTER 10

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IN ANY WAY, I JUST PLAY AROUND WITH THEM AND TREAT THEM NICER THAN JOSS. SOMETIMES…

AN: IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST UPDATED, CONSTANTLY GETTING KICKED IN THE NUTS BY WRITER'S BLOCK, BUT LAST NIGHT BEFORE WORK, I PUT THIS DOWN ON PAPER SO YOU COULD READ THE LATEST CHAPTER OF D.R. WHILE THIS BOOK MAINLY FOCUS' ON DANIEL AND HIS INTERACTION WITH THE SCOOBIES, I'M ALSO A VERY HUGE FAN OF SPUFFY SO I'M GIVING DANIEL THE DAY OFF AND I WILL WORSHIP THE GODDESS THAT IS SPUFFY.

Lover's Walk

He wished the pain would go away…

His tortured soul howled in frustration while his demon laughed bitterly at the hurt Spike had caused Buffy. He had told the Slayer he didn't love her. It wasn't true of course; he's still in love with her, even after last year's fiasco. Even after all she did to him, beating and fucking him senseless while he loved her with every fiber in his being, but it had never been good enough for her, his body the scapegoat for her angry release. How could he have been such a bloody nancy? When William hadn't returned to him yet, all that had been left was his demon, yet the Slayer still had made a bleedin' lapdog out of him. The Great Poofter should of warned him, that loving the Slayer meant pain, in more ways than he'd even thought possible. Angelus warned him once, ' To hurt her, you gotta love her.' But in loving her, he'd ended up being hurt, and knocked up with a soul like Peaches.

'You're beneath me…'

She had once said in a dim lighted alley after his lesson on Slayers, he voice cold, distant, reminding him of the immense hurt that Cecily had given him, years ago, causing him to be bitten by Drusilla on the destructive path he had been on. He knew he loved the Slayer, yet he had wanted to kill her. But when he appeared in Buffy's backyard and saw the tears in her eyes, the anger washed away by a sense of protectiveness. He need to be there for her, to comfort her in any way possible, so he sat there silently next to her, patting her shoulder, no words were needed. His presence alone soothing her more than anything that git Captain Cardboard could of done. Silently tears trailed down his cheeks as his soul chose the most painful memories to destroy him.

"You're just an evil, soulless thing. I could never be your girl."

The very words that put him in the soulful state he was in. He couldn't blame her really for the way she mocked him, denying a proof of the love he so freely gave. After all, Angelus had destroyed her ability to love, to acknowledge the fact that a soulless being could love. Perhaps that wanker never really loved Buffy, once his soul was missing he set out on a quest to kill the blonde Slayer. And his departure to L.A., that really set her off, in more ways than one destroying the life she could have had with Riley. No, he didn't blame her for not believing that he loved her, it didn't matter what sacrifices he made, his love would fall short in her eyes. But now that he was alive, with a soul and heartbeat intact, would she believe him now, or would she still reject him? It seemed as if no matter what he gave her, he would just remain as a soulless thing, why didn't she just stake him good and proper? Just rid him of a life with her in it, loving her yet suffering in doing so.

There was a knock on the door to the crypt, and he smelled her, that undeniable scent of vanilla torturing his senses, blinding him in the light that was her. The Master Vampire sobbed as his soul refused to put a bleedin' lid on it, throwing fresh memories in his face. How she denied him, as if he were something to be ashamed of, and how he damn near raped her. "Come in." Spike said, sharp blue eyes raising to meet the face of the Slayer, the very face of redemption that he so badly needed.

"We need to talk, Spike." She said, walking towards him, his senses overloading in her, his cock stiffening in arousal, poking at his tight black jeans.

"About what exactly Slayer, I thought I made it pretty bleedin' clear, the conversation was over, yet here you are once again." Spike spat vehemently. He sat on the edge of his sarcophagus and reached into his jacket for a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out of his red and white Marlboro box and lit it with his silver Zippo. He pulled on the cigarette, smoke seeping into his not so dead lungs. He blew the cloud of smoke towards Buffy, causing her to cough and give a jaded look.

Green eyes met blue and her beautiful green eyes watered. "How could you be such a prick?" She demanded, standing haughtily a few feet from him. "How, after all the luck I had with men could you do what you did, huh?" Her voice raised a couple of notches and she crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes slightly downcast.

"Cause I'm not your bloody lapdog Slayer. Cause I'm a evil, soulless thing." He replied sharply. "I'm a Master Vampire, that's all you need to know Slayer. What the bloody fuck do you expect from me? No matter if I got the soul and the heartbeat, or got rid of the sun allergies. I'll never be a man, I accept that. I'll just be William the Bloody, Spike aka Slayer of Slayers, one fourth of the Scourge of Europe, murderer of thousands of innocents. That's it, but if I was Peaches, I could kill half the bloody Scoobies, get the soul and poofy hair gel and all's forgiven, no matter how hard I try, all I'll ever be is just that, a monster." He yelled, his voice cracking, and he flicked the cigarette in a corner.

"I'm sorry Spike. Understand what I went through with Angel, and I never dealt with it. But I realize how wrong I was, so wrong, let me make it up to you." Buffy replied, eyes stinging from crying.

"Okay, I want you to kill me Buffy." The statement itself plus the use of her name brought Buffy to her knees, face in her hands.

"Spike, stop it please." She cried out.

"I need you to kill me. Do me in or I'll get Rico Suave to do it." He said, referring to the male, Puerto Rican Slayer. He lit up another smoke, and ripped his black tee, exposing his chest, still mark with wounds from when he'd gotten his soul back.

"I won't Spike." She said, glaring into his blue eyes.

"I'm a bad man Buffy. The thing beneath says so." Spike replied.

"What is it?" Buffy demanded.

"The First Evil. And it's gonna swallow us whole baby." Spike said, gasping for the now necessary oxygen. "And if you don't kill me, he'll use me to hurt you Buffy." Spike continued. "You have to sacrifice me at the seal of Danthazar. It'll stop the dimensional walls to stop bleeding into one another. If not, it'll just be like when Glory used Dawn." Spike said.

"How do you know all this?" Buffy asked, standing up.

"The two months I was in the school basement, he taunted me, telling me part of it's plans. It appeared as you lot, whispering diabolical plans and how he was gonna use me in the apocalypse to kill all of you." Spike whispered.

Buffy gasped. "We can fight him…"

"We will. But you need to kill me. Buffy when Peaches opened up Acathla, you knew you had to kill him then, and now I'm the instrument of your deaths, so kill me now." Spike pleaded. She cut the distance between the two of them and wrapped her arms around him as he sobbed into her hair, knowing that this was the end. He trembled, body shaking with terror, and the forbidden love for a woman he shouldn't love.

"I can't kill you Spike. I love you." She said, lifting her eyes to meet his. "I killed Angel, but I won't kill you. It'd kill me Spike, do you get it now? I love you." She waited for his reaction.

"God I can't do this, I'm such a bloody nancy boy. Buffy, I never topped loving you. I still do, and always will till I'm just dust or dead, and even then if I can form a coherent thought, it'll always be about you." Spike said and bent his head towards Buffy's, and trembling lips met. Reservations faded as the Slayer and Master Vampire kissed, so alike yet so different in many ways. One had been hiding her feelings, shielding herself from the dangers of another relation with a vampire. The other unwillingly wore his heart on his sleeve, while setting a façade to hide the love that awakened the soul in him which he tried so hard to suppress.

Their kisses were soft, unlike the harsh, demanding ones which had encompassed their relationship in the past. Spike felt so intimate with her now as she was utterly vulnerable, allowing him to worship her with his tongue. Tears streamed down his cheeks, he was happy, the happiest he'd ever been dead or alive. An apocalypse was coming, one in which they would face the ultimate evil, the First, the very creator of it. But none of that mattered now, all the mattered was the intense love between the two of them that had been so repressed it threatened to consume the two of them in a blaze of glory. His hands around her waist, fingers pressed softly against her back as she ran fingers through his hair, ruffling the gelled helmet he normally wore.

He captured her lower lip in his mouth, running his tongue along it, worshipping its perfection. His cock was hard and his demon screamed at him to just bloody shag her brains out, but he silenced it, this moment he had waited so long for. Their tender kisses during their faux engagement had been new to the recently chipped vampire, but she had burned her imprint on him, on that he couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried. Her kisses of a promised redemption burned into his mind like an etch-a-sketch that couldn't be erased.

He pulled away, breaking the kiss; it was too much for him right now. His senses were fried, mind numb with shock. Buffy looked at him, green eyes a little saddened. "Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, insecure, memories of the night after losing her virginity flooding her mind.

"No pet. That was the happiest moment in my life. Can we rest now?" He pleaded.

"Stay with me at my house. I'd feel a lot safer with you watching over me and Dawn. I know you and Giles are all avoidy, but now that we know that the First wants you, we need to keep you safe." She begged.

He could only nod and kiss her forehead reverently, moving swiftly to grab a change of clothes. "We're gonna have a lot to discuss at the Magic Box tomorrow." Buffy stated. They held hands, and now walked back to 1630 Revello Drive.

The Slayer and vampire, old lovers and now friends.


End file.
